Many viewers of media content, specifically television programs, find that they are not interested in large portions of the provided content. Some viewers record programs in order to skip around to the aspects of the programs they enjoy. Others relentlessly switch between content sources in an attempt to find a portion of a program that they find entertaining. However, these methods are inefficient as users are essentially guessing whether the content they select will be at a point that is interesting to them.